fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rainbow Tiger
Rainbow Tiger - jest to ziemski kucyk i ogier, który w wyniku choroby nie ma znaczka. Kucykowa wersja użytkownika Applejack13. 'Wygląd': Jego sierść ma kolor pomarańczowy w czarne paski, a grzywa ma kolor beżowo-żółty.Grzywa jest średnio obcięta. Włosy na grzywie zawsze mu stoją niezależnie od pory dnia, ma tak od urodzenia.Jest on wzrostu zwykłego kucyka, nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało. Poświęca na jej pielęgnację około 30 minut dziennie. Mimo tego ze nie ma znaczka uwielbia swój wygląd najbardziej podoba mu się jego grzywa. 'O kucyku': Jest otwarty na nowe przyjaźnie i często lubi się wydurniać. Zawsze jest w dobrym humorze lubi trollować innych. Jest prawdomówny, towarzyski, uczciwy nie lubi chamstwa i głupoty innych kucyków. 'Życiorys.' Życie Rainbow Tigera nie zawsze było łatwe w wieku 10 lat został osierocony i jego jedyną blisko osoba jaką znał był jego brat. Po stracie rodziców trafił do domu dziecka gdzie dobrze mu nie było nadal nie chętnie opowiada o tym co się tam działo. Kiedy skończył 17 lat uciekł z domu dziecka. W wieku 18 lat zaczął studiować filozfie na uniwersytetcie 3 wieku. Po skończeniu studiów zamieszkał w domu jego rodziców. Mimo swojego wieku nigdy nie znalazł żadnej partnerki, więc z tego powodu mieszka samotnie. 'Charakter' Rainbow Tiger jest porywczy czasem flagmatyczny i choleryczny. Nienawidzi kiedy ktoś go obraża i mówi złe rzeczy o jego przyjaciołach. 'Optyminz' Rainbow Tiger jest zawsze optymistyczny nieważne w jakiej sytuacji zawsze wierzy w rzeczy niemożliwe. 'Lenistwo' Rainbow Tiger jest leniwy często odkłada ważne rzeczy na ostatnia chwile. Lecz kiedy sprawa jest poważna potrafi szybko się zmobilizować. 'Przyjaźnie': Zawsze jest otwarty na nowe przyjaźnie. Nigdy nie odrzuca nowych przyjaciół traktuje ich jak rodzinne. 'Znaczek': Z powodu braku znaczka często był wyśmiewany przez innych. Być może kiedyś zostanie wymyślony lek na jego schorzenie. 'Zainteresowania' Uwielbia zachody słońca. Jego zainteresowaniem jest filozofia i historia. Jego ulubioną sentencja brzmi tak "są na tym świecie rzeczy o które warto walczyć i ginąć. 'Rodzina' Stracił rodziców w wyniku niewyjaśnionego wypadku. Był bardzo przygnębiony po tym, lecz przyjaciele mu pomogli. Ma również brata, który ma na imię Black Prince, często z nim rozmawia. 'Zwierzęta' thumb|212pxRainbow Tiger posiadał kiedyś psa rasy west highland terrier, który niestety zdechł ze starości. Rainbow Tiger był bardzo smutny z tego powodu. Dostał go od rodziców jako prezent na 8 urodziny opiekował nim się jak najlepiej jak potrafił i obdarzał go miłością do ostatniego dnia jego życia. 'Gra na instrumęcie muzycznym.' thumb|172pxRainbow Tiger potrafi grać na perkusji uczył się gry na niej od źrebięcia. Teraz osiągnął perfekcje w swoich możliwościach. Talent do perkusji odkrył jego brat, dzięki namową z jego strony Rainbow Tiger został wysalany do szkoły muzycznej w której kształtował swoje umiejętności. 'Reprezentacja klejnotu.' Rainbow Tiger reprezentuje klejnot filozofii. Jest tak, ponieważ dysponuje dużą wiedzą na ten temat. Od małego dysponował wiedzą na ten temat, która poszerzał jego brat. 'Teorie spiskowe.' Rainbow Tiger ma talent do tworzenia teori spiskowych zwykle są one kompletna głupotą ale niektóre mają poparcie w szerszym kręgu. 'Lista BFF' Na razie jest krótka lecz zostanie rozbudowana *Deliberate Thoughtful *Dawn *http://pl.fanowska-my-little-pony.wikia.com/wiki/Layla 'Geneza powstania' Jego imię zostało skonstruowane ze słowa rainbow (ang. tęcza) i z nazwy czołgu panzer 6 aufs h tiger, którego nazwa przyszła do głowy twórcy przez przypadek chociaż taki pojazd istniał naprawdę. Do stworzenia OC przyczyniła się piosenka "Eye of the tiger", która leciała w tle podczas tworzenia OC . 'Czy wiesz że...' *Rainbow Tiger urodził się 9 lutego. *Jest w okło 80% ponysoną twórcy. *W kucykowych latach ma 20 lat. *Jest wyzszy o okło 5 cm od innych kucyków. *Ukonczyzł studia na kierunku prawa. *Ma brata ktory jest o 3 lata starszy od niego. *Jego ulubioną pozycją w piłce nożnej jest cofnięty pomocnik. *Jego grzywa jest stylizowana na włosach twórcy. 'Rainbow Tiger/galeria' 612px-Tiger_rainbow.png|Rainbow tiger z pony creatora 640px-Rainbow_Tiger_by_CSV.png|Rainbow tiger narysowany przez Cutie Sweet Voice|link=Rainbow tiger narysowany przez Cutie sweet voice 1000px-RT_by_Magdziaa.jpg|Rainbow Tiger narysowany przez Madziaa Tre.png|Rainbow Tiger narysowany przez użytkowniczkę Fryloczek beznazwy.png|Rainbow Tiger narysowany przez Alexshy. rainbow tiger77.png|Rainbow Tiger narywany przez Nataniella. Zadanie 2.png|Rainbow Tiger narysowany przez Maja108 . Kategoria:Ogiery bez znaczka Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe ogiery Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki bez znaczków